Forum:Sabers and swords
Names for sabers and swords have been changed on Aeria as of June 11, 2009. However, it's uncertain if all changes were made. As such, we have to verify each weapon name and description (which can be viewed when you want to add an onyx). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 19:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :List has been updated. Descriptions aren't really important, but I'll leave it here as a reminder until we can get our hands on them. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 04:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) List of weapons '''List of confirmed unchanged names and/or descriptions: * Category:Swords ** Steel Saber (name, description) ** Mars Sword (description) List of weapons to check: * Category:Sabers ** Bone Crusher (description) ** Nine-Rings (description) ** Spirit-Eye Sword (description) ** Spirit Spooker Sword (description) * Category:Swords ** Ghost Slayer (description) ** Gentleman's Saber (description) ** Twin Serpent Saber (description) ** Whirlwind Saber (description) Unreleased weapons or not in Aeria: * Ronin Blade (unreleased; description) * Venus Sword (Aeria only; description) * Master Spirit Spooker Sword (GT only; this is renamed for Aeria) * Master Whirlwind Saber (GT only; this is renamed for Aeria) : Bone Crusher -> Bone Crusher : Nine-Rings -> Nine-Rings : Spirit-Eye Sword -> Spirit-Eye Saber : Spirit Spooker Sword -> Spirit Spooker Saber : Spirit Spooker Sword (HLA) -> Spirit Spooker Saber : Ghost Slayer -> Ghost Slayer : Gentleman's Saber -> Gentleman's Sword : Twin Serpent Saber -> Twin Dragon Sword : Whirlwind Saber -> Whirlwind Sword : Whirlwind Saber (HLA) -> Whirlwind Sword : Vagabon Saber -> Ronin Blade : Venus' Saber -> Venus Sword : Master Spirit Spooker Sword -> True Spirit Spooker Saber : Master Whirlwind Saber -> True Whirlwind Sword : AKFrost 21:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Are these already applied or it's for next patch (with the complete localization)? I'm asking since I see the "true" weapons. I have also seen that SSF changed the Venus Sword already, but one screen shows it as Venus Saber from this thread. Not really an issue since I suppose it will get fixed with other swords/sabers. I just don't want to move until the names have been changed. :X --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 04:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::: They should be all in. As for the Master weapons, I seriously doubt they'll ever be released on Aeria. If you want to, you can move them all to True, but at the moment it's rather pointless. ::: I also looked. It seems that the upgrade weapon display only displays the weapons -custom name-. As I mentioned before. When localization is changed, the item retains its old localization as its custom name. So indeed, it is now called Venus Sword, alucardzero0's Venus Sword just has a custom name of "Venus Saber" from the previous localization. It should display as "Venus Saber (Venus Sword)" on regular item view. ::: So yes, it is now Venus Sword. AKFrost 04:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh I see. And yeah, master weapons aren't going to get moved until Aeria gets them. --'''D. (talk · ) 04:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC)